fanon_rugratsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dinner With the Boss
Dinner with the Boss is the third episode of Rugrats: Off the Stage. Plot The Pickles go to Mr. Csupo's house. howover, Tommy, tired of not being able to talk to adults, tries to find a "Fairly Odd Parent" Story "ALright, Babies" began Angelica, "You better get me my cookies, OR YOUR HEAD!" "Annnnnd, Cut!" said the director. "WHAT!" asked Josh. "What?" asked the director. "WE DIDN'T GET TO SEE THERE HEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Do you expect us to four babies' heads getting-you know what on daytime television!?!?!?!" "Yes." "You're a disturbing person." Later that day Stu got a letter. "Hey, it's from Mr. Csupo. Dear Soup, come to my house for dinner. Soup? Again? I hate this running gag." Tommy walked into the kitchen with the remote wanting to watch TV. "Oh, Stu, Tommy wants to watch TV, could you put on the Dummy Bears?" "Don't you mean the Ca-" "Remember what it says in our contract, dear." "Oh right." "But I wanna watch Reptar." said Tommy. But, Didi, like any other adult, could not hear Tommy. "This stinks! I wanted to watch Reptar," "um, Tommy don't you mean Go-" "Contrat." "Sorry." "But isted I gotta watch Stupid Dumb Dummy Bears! I wish I could talk to growed-ups!" "Tommy," began Chuckie, "YOU'VE BEEN PERFECTLY FINE WITH NOT TALKING TO GROWED-UPS FOR FIVE SEASONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY NOW!" "Because," said Tommy, "I wanna tell my mommy and daddy about stuffs." Chuckie facepalmed. When Tommy, Stu, Didi, and Dil came to Mr. Csupo's house, they met Kathy. ""And what exactly are you doing here?" "I broke in.......I mean got invited by Mr. Csupo" Stu and Didi looked a each other nervously. "Okey Dokey, Dil, our neighbor Mr. Cracker says that if you find a Fairly Odd Parent, all your wishes will come true." And so, in Looney Tunes Style, Tommy set up traps to catch fairies. His first trap was to push over the table with a net style cloth. And so, also in Looney Tunes Style, it FAILED. Tommy, was not strong enough to push over a table. HE WAS HOWEVER, strong enough to get splinters. Didi spent half an hour pulling splinters out of his hand with a handy pair of tweezers. "How did you know that their was a pair of tweezers in Mr. Csupo's Medical Bag." asked Stu. " I broke in to his bathroom......I mean I got a splinter last time I visited." Stu and Didi got more nervous. Tommy's second trap was to reach up to the kitchen light bulb and burn the fairy's eyes. But, it FAILED. for Tommy was not tall enough to reach the bulb. HE WAS HOWEVER tall enough to reach on the stove and burned his hand. Didi had to spend ANOTHER half hour rubbing an ice bag on Tommy's hand. "See, I told you an ice bag would work." said Kathy. "Yes, but how did you know Mr. Csupo had ice bags?" "I broke in to his fridge.........I mean Mr. Csupo used an ice bag when I was visiting." Stu and Didi were not just nervous now, they were scared. Tommy's Third trap was to climb a ladder to the power source and electrocute the fairies. But, it FAILED. because, Tommy was not smart enough to climb a ladder. HOWEVER, HE WAS SMART ENOUGH to get a cut on his arm. "I think we should just forget about dinner and go home" said Didi. "Why?" asked Kathy. "Tommy's getting hurt a lot." "Plus, you're acting creepy." said Stu. "Oh, I'm just joking. Or am I?" The next day Stu didn't get in Chaz's car. "Aren't you coming" asked Chaz? "I'm banned from the studio for a week. I would be fired but no one else wants to play the Idiot Santa. At least I'll be away from that stalker." "Ya know guys, I learned that you can't always get what you wish. And that Bloony Toons might be funny on TV but not in real life." "Are you going to want to talk to you're mommy and daddy again?" asked Chuckie. "No." Chuckie facepalmed. again.